containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP Survival guide (up for deletion)
This is a guide on how to survive any SCP. SCP-008 Wear the Hazmat Suit found in the room to the left in its chamber, and make sure you wear it to not get infected. Get as far away as possible that is enough to close the door of SCP-008 containment so SCP-173 will not cause a scar on your body and let SCP-008 infect you. SCP-012 Wearing SCP-714 will negate all effects and damage from SCP-012. You can also use a Heavy Gas Mask or Heavy Hazmat Suit instead. SCP-035 Completely harmless but inside SCP-035 containment room are very hostile tentacles that will attack you. SCP-049 In Containment Chamber Get to any hallway, lure SCP-049, and sneak past. In Surveillance Room Get behind the object which you have two way escape, and if SCP-049 walks to a direction, go to the other. If he spots you and chases you, run out of there. In any other area, do the same thing in the containment chamber part, but close all doors behind you, and elevator's are optional, since SCP-049 can use them. SCP-066 Plays loud music if you stay around it too long but overall, SCP-066 is harmless. SCP-079 Harmless. But if he talked to you, don't go to the large gas room or he'll trap you in and suffocate you till you die unless you have a gas mask. SCP-096 Don't look at his face or else he will be angry and kill you. It's harder to do that when it stands up, but just look down if you see it but not it's face. If you do then lure him to a tesla gate or use SCP-1499 or get to the nearest elevator. SCP-106 In areas, it has a chance to spawn, or 100% chance to spawn in a specific area, just don't stay in an area for too long. If he does, lure him to a tesla gate or use SCP-1499 or run away as far as you can. SCP-148 Harmless and useful. Refine it with your gas mask on Very Fine with SCP-914. SCP-173 Go as far away as possible, blink, and go around if possible. He can trap you sometimes, but try to go around him and still look at him. Blink before open a door, look at the corners near you which is near the door when opened, close all doors behind you. SCP-178 SCP-178 is harmless, but all SCP-178-1 will kill you if you get too close. SCP-205 Will not harm you, unless you go to the room with the lights inside it when the door opens. They will kill you. They are invisible. SCP-294 Depends on what drinks you dispense. SCP-372 Harmless. It just tries to hide from the player's view. SCP-500 It cures diseases and heals any injuries that you currently have. SCP-513 Ring the bell will spawn SCP-513-1, harmless. But it can frighten people when it appears. SCP-682 Harmless in-game since you can not interact with it. SCP-714 Harmless, potentially useful. SCP-860 A key that unlocks a specific door that leads to a forest. When you go in, avoid SCP-860-1. SCP-895 Harmless unless you look at the camera footage for a while. SCP-914 Harmless, unless you set it on Rough, Coarse, and Very Fine while your inside. Can only refine items. SCP-939 Crouch walking to make less noise. It has no eyes, you are safe if you stay silent. If been spotted, run to the nearest elevator. There is an empty elevator shaft somewhere. SCP-966 Harmless, unless you remain close to them for too long. Invisible, unless you are wearing night vision goggles. SCP-970 Harmless, but random items in your inventory can be replaced as you navigate through the loops. SCP-1025 Sometimes harmless, sometimes not. SCP-1048-A If it shrieks then you have to stay within a certain distance. Another way is to run the other direction and close the door. SCP-1162 Harmless unless you use it with no items. SCP-1499 This is a very useful tool for evading many of the dangerous SCPs or storing items. Go into the dimension if you want but don't go near SCP-1499-1. SCP-420-J It's the best █████ ever! It's totally safe. ;) Category:Survival